One Last Goodbye
by CSM
Summary: The auditorium, the place where it all began. Finn takes Rachel one last time to the auditorium on graduation day.


**Title: One Last Goodbye**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: The auditorium, the place where it all began. Finn takes Rachel one last time to the auditorium on graduation day.**

* * *

**One Last Goodbye**

* * *

"Finn! Where are we going?" Rachel calls out, as her heels click against the titled floor in the hallway.

Finn is tugging her by the hand, mindful of her short legs, so he's not dragging her, but she's following along without much protest other than her questions. She watches the large bright red Titans posters, Cheerios signs, the few lights that are lit reflecting off of the familiar cream coloured lockers as they walk on by. She smiles sadly as she thinks about all the conversations she's had by those lockers, in these familiar hallways.

Break ups and make ups, fights that ended in tears, exchanging gifts, stolen glances, longing looks, stolen kisses all with one boy. Exchanging sweet nothings, promises of lifetimes together. Sure she remembers the numerous fallouts she and Kurt have had, the planning and gossiping they've done with Mercedes and Tina. The time she and Quinn spat it out; when she and Santana became someone friends. She's sung her little heart out by these lockers. She's slapped Finn across the face even.

Finn, the love of her life, the boy who is currently tugging her past their memories, and her breath hitches when she realizes where he's taking her, as they turn down the abandoned hallway, down the familiar route to the auditorium, someplace that probably means more to her than anywhere else.

"Finn, what's going on? Did you forget something?" Rachel asks confused as they enter, and she gasps when she sees that most of the decorations from their graduation ceremony have been removed along with the risers and the podium, all that is left is millions gold lights hanging high above the stage, glittering like stars in the night, as the only source of light in the auditorium.

Finn turns to her as he tugs her to the foot of the stage, a smile gracing his lips, "It's the last time we'll ever be in McKinely. It only seems fitting that we came back where it all started. Where _we_ first met."

"Finn the first time we met was in homeroom freshman year and you ran into me because you didn't see me." Rachel points out, trying to hide her smile, as she plays with the silver band on his finger, she still hasn't gotten use to that yet.

Finn rolls his eyes, as his hands go to her waist, they are still dressed in their cap and gowns (well she lost her hat, when she and Finn snuck out of the gym, where the seniors and their families were gathering for food and drinks), "Stop being a buzz kill, babe."

Rachel grins teasingly at him, "I'm just saying…"

Finn kisses her softly stopping her mid sentence, she narrows her eyes at him, "You can't just kiss me to shut me up you know. It's very rude, in fact…"

Finn kisses her again, tightening his grip on her waist as she giggles into his mouth, "But it's so much fun. Now shush, let me romance you."

She moves closer to him her arms looping around his neck, "You know. I'm an old married lady now. Romance is kind of dead."

"You, Mrs. Hudson are anything but old." They both exchange a smile at that, something else that she's still getting use to (She decided that Hudson will be her name, but Hudson-Berry her stage name), "We both know that, even 50 years from now when you're old and wrinkly, you'd _still_ expect me to romance you. I've got my work cut out for me."

Rachel giggles as she playfully tugs on the small rope from his hat, "Well it's a good thing you're always up for the challenge then."

"Damn right." Finn says, and before she can reprimand him for his language, he leans down and kisses her.

She barely has time to protest when he pulls back because he's grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her easily onto the stage, before he pulls himself up as well. He takes her hand again and walks her to the centre of the stage. She grins up at him, their fingers intertwined.

"Are you going to sing to me now?" She asks cheekily, "Maybe a fancy speech prepared?"

"You've gotten mean since I put that second ring on your finger." Finn says with a huff,

But despite his words he pulls her body flush against his, both of them grinning at each other as the kiss softly. Finn has one arm around her waist as he pulls out a tiny remote, than she knows is from his iHome. A few minutes later the soft sounds of Journey's _Faithfully_ filters around them. Rachel gasps as she pulls away to look him in the eye.

"We've sang hundreds of songs together these past three years, but to me _this_ will always be _our_ song. I told you I loved you for the first time when we sang this, and as cheesy as it sounds, even back then, some part of me knew, we'd be together forever."

"Always." Rachel whispers as they sway to the music and she places her head on his chest, their fingers intertwined as they continue to dance.

She doesn't have to tell him this, but she loves how much of a romantic her husband truly is, "I should have told you I loved you back then."

"You did." Finn whispers against her ears, be before he kisses her neck, "You just did it in song, like you always do."


End file.
